Finding Lily
by Alicethepurplefrog
Summary: Bonnie finds a lost toy, and all that toy wants is to find her way home. Will Woody and the gang help her? And does she know the whereabouts of Bo? Major BoxWoody Slight JessiexBuzz.
1. Prolouge: Snow

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue**

**This chapter is fluffy **

**Deal with it. **

* * *

"Checkmate!" Slinky proclaimed, knocking Woody's king over with his knight. "Guess I won again!"

It was a boring December afternoon in the Anderson household. Daycare was officially closed for the holidays, and Bonnie and her mother were out shopping while her father was at work. So, the toys were free to do whatever they pleased. Jessie and Buzz had gone downstairs with Hamm, Dolly and Buttercup to watch a movie. Trixie and Rex were on the computer, and the peas-in-a-pod and Bullseye watched. The rest of the toys remained in Bonnie's room, doing random things to keep themselves occupied, except Chuckles, who did nothing at all.

"I'm getting pretty darn good at this, don' you think, Woody?" Slinky chuckled. He waited for a moment, expecting a sarcastic remark from the cowboy, but got none. He looked up at Woody, and found that he was staring blankly at Bonnie's window. "You okay, Woody?"

"It's snowing." Woody said indifferently, his focus never leaving the window.

"Oh..." Slinky replied. "Hey, don't worry 'bout the chess board. I'll clean it up for ya."

"Thanks, Slink." Woody got up and walked towards the window, giving Slinky a small pat on the head as he went. He climbed up to the windowsill, and rested his face against the cold surface.

Woody hated snow. It was a well-known fact amongst Andy's toys. Most of the toys had a vague idea why, but the oldest ones, like Slinky, completely understood why.

* * *

Andy's father, Harry, died on a snowy day. It was about three months before Molly was born, and about a year before Buzz was given to Andy. Woody had been Harry's favorite toy since he was an infant, so obviously it would be very hard to part from somebody that close in an instant, just like when Andy grew up.

But Harry's death wasn't the only thing that made Woody despise snowy days. In fact, it was the happy memories that made him sad- the memories with Bo. As Woody stared out the window at the falling snowflakes, he felt himself returning to the day they met.

"Mom?" Andy called. It was two A.M., and four-year-old Andy couldn't sleep a wink. Not with the constant reminder that his father had died four days prior. "Mom?" He called again.

"Yes, Andy?" Mrs. Davis asked. She looked distraught, and it was obvious that she hadn't been getting much sleep, either.

"Can I... sleep with you tonight?" Andy asked sadly.

"Oh, of course you can, honey!" Mrs. Davis replied, embracing her son tightly. "You don't even have to ask." Andy got up, and they both shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind them. As soon as the two had exited the room, Woody jumped off Andy's bed and went to the only spot he could be alone to his thoughts- the windowsill. He sat there, and stared at the white snow outside that lit the room with and eerie gray light.

"Harry..." Woody muttered. "Why'd you have to die?" It was a stupid question. Death was inevitable. Everyone knew that, even the toys. It was just so sudden, to be hit by a truck like that. "You're gonna have a baby girl, you know." Woody stopped talking, too deep in his own thoughts to talk. He remembered all of the games he had with Harry, and how Harry kept the tradition of passing Woody down alive. Woody stared at the sky again. "I wish it would stop snowing."

"There's no helping the weather." A voice said from behind him. Woody jumped, startled by the sudden noise.

"Who are you?" Woody asked. He turned and looked at the voice's owner. It was a doll- a porcelain one. She had fair skin, blonde curls, and a giant, storybook-looking dress. It was the first time Woody had ever seen a girl toy before. Normally he would blush and stutter in the presence of someone this beautiful, but he was too upset to even care.

"I'm Bo Peep." She said. "I'm for the baby. You said 'hi' to me when I came here a week ago, you know."

"Did I?" Woody asked carelessly. "Sorry."

"Woody. It _is _Woody, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. What's bothering you, Woody?"

"Whaddya think?" Woody asked with an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well, I don't know, I'm new here."

"Well, it should be obvious!" Woody shouted, losing his temper. "Harry, my owner, Andy's dad, just _died_! That means he's never coming back, never going to play with Andy again, never going to kiss his wife again, never going to meet his own daughter! Even _you _should understand that I might be a little upset by that!" Woody sighed as soon as he was done with his rant. And suddenly, he realized what he had done. He had just yelled at a new toy, and for no logical reason. Guilt immediately flooded through him. "I'm sorry about that."

Bo Peep stared back at him expressionlessly, her baby blue eyes never once losing their focus. Finally, she sighed. And without any warning, she hugged him.

"Look, I know what you're going through it tough." She finally said. "But nothing can change the fact that Harry is dead. What happens, happens, and I'm afraid there's no stopping it. That's why we need to just let go of the past, and look towards the future. I'd love to help you feel better, but from what I've seen, there's someone who needs even more help- Andy. He needs you, Woody. He needs you to be there, and help him move on. So what are you going to do? Are you going to help him out, or are you going to sit here and mope?" She finally let him go, and gave him a stern but caring look.

Woody just gaped at her. He had never thought about it like that before. And she was completely right. Being a toy wasn't about being played with, or anything like that. It was about being there for your kid, wasn't it?

"You... you're right." Woody finally said, breaking the silence. "I need to go." He headed towards the end of the windowsill to find Andy, but before he left, he gave Bo Peep a small smile. "Thank you, Bo."

"Anytime, sheriff." Bo smiled.

* * *

_It... wasn't the best first impression, huh? _Woody thought. But then again, when has he ever had a good one? He absolutely hated Buzz when he first met him- and now they were inseparable. _It's weird the way things work out. _Woody thought more and more about the happy memories in Andy's room. There was the first Christmas after Buzz moved in, where he and Bo had a... rather clumsy first kiss under the mistletoe, and then there was the time when Bo and Woody watched an old tape of _Woody's Roundup _that they had found, and she couldn't stop laughing. Then there was the multiple times when they had watched the fireworks together on the fourth of July... It was memories like this that replayed in Woody's mind. _It really is the little things in life that are so dear. Those tiny insignificant things that we remember, like all of the times that we just sat and talked. _Woody sighed as the last time he ever saw Bo filled his mind- the horrible day that Bo was sold.

It was December, four years ago, and it was snowy outside, seeing how it was only a few days until Christmas. Andy was thirteen years old, and he would occasionally play with his toys, but he didn't want his friends to ever find out, so they usually stayed in the toy box. His sister, Molly, was seven years old, and her room was filled to the brim with everything and anything having to do with Barbies. She had all of the houses, cars and clothes you can imagine, and she had about ten individual barbies, plus one blonde Ken

Mrs. Davis walked into her son's room, and loudly threw a box on the ground so he would get off of his computer.

"Mom!" Andy exclaimed, both flustered and annoyed. "What is it?" He stared at his mother for a moment. "And what is with that god awful sweater?" Mrs. Davis was wearing a baggy red sweater with reindeer and snowman all over it.

"Hey! Don't talk about it like that!" Mrs. Davis snapped. "Your grandma put a lot of work into this!"

"What did you need, mom?" Andy asked while rolling his eyes.

"This." She kicked the cardboard box towards him. On the side of the box, it said 'Good Will'. "We're going to donate some stuff for people in need. After all, it's the holidays, and you're sure to get a lot of new things. So find some old stuff to donate, okay?" She headed to Molly's room with another box in hand.

"Jeez..." Andy sighed. "What am I gonna get rid of?" He scavenged through some of his drawers and threw some old clothes and children's books into the box. Next, he opened the toy box, and he dug past his toys, all of whom were mortified of being sold. Finally he pulled out a few unused coloring books and an unopened set of markers and threw them in, and closed the box. "All done, mom!"

"Will you bring it to the car for me?" Andy's mom called. "And make sure your sister gets down here, too!"

"Alright, alright." Andy moaned. He walked into the hallway, where Molly was struggling to hold her box. The toys in Andy's room opened peered out through the toy chest, worried and curious as to what Molly was getting rid of.

"Andy, can you help me with this?" Molly asked, as she almost dropped her box.

"Yeah, sure."Andy picked it up, and glanced inside. Suddenly, his expression turned into shock. "You're giving away Bo Peep?" He asked, pulling out the porcelain lamp. The toys in Andy's room let out a silent gasp, and Woody was frozen solid in disbelief.

"I'm too old for fairy tales." Molly reasoned. "Besides, I've got my new Barbie princess lamp. By the way, where are your shoes?" Andy looked down at his sock-covered feet and sighed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Andy ran into his room, and searched for his shoes amongst the mess on his floor. He stacked his textbooks on top of the toy box to get them away, forcing the toys to close the box. "Found them." Andy finally said. He walked out into the hallway and down the stairs with her.

Inside the toy box, Woody immediately sprung into action. He pushed as hard as he could against the lid of the box, but it wouldn't budge under his tiny, rag-doll arms.

"Guys! You gotta help me!" Woody begged desperately.

"Well Woody, I dunno..." Slinky began.

"There's no point!" Mr. Potato-head whined. "We're all gonna get sold, so just give it up!"

"You have saved our lives, we are eternally grateful!" The three green aliens said in unison, clinging onto him.

"Will you guys please help?" Woody cried in frustration.

"Woody..." Jessie began sadly. "I hate to say this, but... I think it's too late. Mr. Potato-head's right. We're all gonna be sold sooner or later."

"Jessie, what are you saying?" Woody asked in shock. "What would you do if Buzz was sold? And Potato-head. What would you do if Mrs. Potato-head was sold?" Suddenly he calmed down. "Please, guys. This could be the last time I ever see her. Please..." He closed his eyes, knowing it was hopeless. Then he heard a thud behind him. He turned, and saw Bullseye using his head in an attempt to open the lid. He heard more sounds as Buzz and Jessie joined Bullseye. "Thanks guys."

"We're family, right?" Buzz replied.

"You better get Bo back, or I might have to slug you." Jessie said with a wink.

"Of course." Woody smiled.

"Aw, what the heck." Slinky said. He jumped up too, and helped push the lid. Soon all of the toys in the box, even Mr. Potato-head, had joined Woody. It took awhile, even with all of their combined strength, but they finally managed to open the lid, and Andy's textbooks fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Go get her, Woody!" Jessie cheered. The other toys shouted along with her, as Woody made his way to the window. He gripped the bottom of the window and was ready to pull it up, when he saw something outside in the pouring snow. It was Mrs. Davis's van. The boxes that were to be donated sat in the back, and though it was hard to make out, Woody thought he saw a small porcelain figure poking out, looking back at him.

He fell to his knees as the van drove farther and farther away. It was too late now. He couldn't believe it. She was gone for good, and who knew who could pick her up. Woody almost wished that she could have been in a yard sale, because then at least he would know who would buy her. But a thrift store? That was too uncertain.

"I... didn't even get to say goodbye." Woody muttered.

* * *

_ Things... went downhill from there. _Woody thought. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember what happened in the weeks after Bo was sold. It was all blank, all he remembered was overlying knowledge that Bo was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Eventually, he had to get back up on his feet and be there for his friends. Because if he wasn't there, who would be there to comfort them and solve their problems?

Woody sighed and stared at the snow again, though it was unclear through the foggy window. Thoughtlessly, he raised his hand and began to write on the window.

_ I miss you. _

He read it once. He read it again. And then he erased it. _Stupid, stupid, what are you doing? _He yelled at himself silently. _You're acting like a moron. _Trying to distract himself from the memories, he looked back into Bonnie's room, and saw that Jessie and Buzz had returned to the room. _The movie must be over. How long have I been up here? _He looked at the clock, and it read 3:21. He'd been up there for about an hour.

Just then, he felt the rumble of the garage door opening below him. _Bonnie... or her father must be home. _He guessed. Then Bo's words replayed in his head.

"_So what are you going to do? Are you going to help him out, or are you going to sit here and mope?" _It was true. No matter how painful it was, his main priority was to be there for his kid, which was Bonnie now.

"Thanks, Bo." Woody said, his face slowly forming a smile. He got up off the windowsill, and was ready for whatever adventure Bonnie would put him on today.

* * *

_Author's Note: *Appears* Hey everyone! Guess who's back from the dead! Anyone miss me? No? That's what I thought! Lol, jk! I've been super duper busy with school and homecoming, so it took me forever to write this! I know I already wrote a BoxWoody fic, but I want to write another one. Let's see how this goes! I'm gonna do what I did with my first story, and just make it up as I go along! Let's hope it works! Sorry for the excess amount of fluff in this chapter, but this is a prolouge, so yeah. Knowing me, I will most likely update once a week at the most, so try to be patient. By the way, I know a lot about snow. Seeing as how I live in Colorado, it happens .TIME. Wonder when it'll start this year? Anyway, thanks for reading! _


	2. Bunny

Bonnie and her mother wandered around the Tri-County Mall looking for gifts for their friends and family. But after being there for nearly three hours, Bonnie was getting sick and tired of being at the mall, and was becoming quite a nuisance to her mother.

"Mom?" Bonnie asked, poking her mother's arm. "How much longer?"

"For the last time, we have to find something for your father." Bonnie's mother replied. She was very frustrated as her arms were trying to carry all of the bags full of gifts.

"Why don't we just ask him?" Bonnie questioned.

"Because then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"Oh. How come I have to carry my backpack with me?"

"Just in case we need to hide anything in there."

"Why would we need to hide something?"

"Because we wouldn't want your father to see what we got him."

"Why?"

"Because! That's why!" Bonnie's mom nearly screamed.

"I'm sorry." Bonnie said.

"No, it's okay, honey." Her mother sighed. "I know you're bored walking around with me, so why don't we split up? You could hang out in the toy shop and the play-area, and we could meet up in about a half an hour. What do you say?"

"You sure?" Bonnie asked a little nervously. "You've never let me go off on my own before."

"That's true. But you're becoming a big girl now." Bonnie's mother smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair. "Be careful, okay?"

"Okay!" Bonnie beamed.

* * *

Bonnie walked away from her mother, feeling quite confident about being a 'big girl' walking around the mall all by herself. She was on her way to the toy store to see if they had anything she would like when something caught her eye. A couple of feet away was a large fountain with marble birds sculpted to look as if they were drinking. Resting on the ledge of the fountain was a doll that no one seemed to notice amongst the bustling crowd of Christmas shoppers.

_Should I take it? _Bonnie asked herself silently. There was always room for more toys in her room, and she could use another doll to join Woody, Buzz and Jessie to make it a team of four. But what if the owner was looking for it? Bonnie eventually decided to leave the doll there, and she would check a few more times to see if anyone had taken it. If it was still there by the end of the day, then she would take her home or to the lost and found.

Bonnie went to the toy store, and browsed the rows of Barbies and action figures, but she couldn't stop thinking about the poor lost toy that was on the fountain. So she left and went to the candy shop, the bookstore, and even the pet store, but the thoughts still plagued her mind. After a half an hour passed, she went back to the fountain, and found that the doll was still there. She sat down next to it, and picked it up.

She was a rag doll, and it looked a lot like Jessie and Woody. She had long, skinny arms and legs that were pinched in the middle like they did, and she had black yarn hair that was tied into a plain ponytail with a purple ribbon. However, unlike Jessie and Woody, she was a pirate doll. She had a blue vest with a brown belt that went across her chest diagonally. Underneath the vest, she wore a long-sleeved collared shirt that had frills around the wrists. She had black and white striped pants, black pirate boots, a blue bandana on her head, and purple eyes.

"You look like a couple of dolls I have at home." Bonnie said to the doll, placing her finger in the doll's plastic hand. "Except they're cowboys." She picked the doll up, and was ready to take it to the lost and found, when a thought crossed her mind. A couple years ago, when she had lost her necklace at the museum, she checked the lost and found. But it wasn't there, and the employee told her that they emptied the lost and found on a weekly basis.

_I can't let that happen. _Bonnie thought. After much thought, she decided to take it home with her. After all, being in a different house was better than being in the trash. She was about to take it with her, when she remembered that her mom hated it when she picked up things off of the ground. She wouldn't even let her pick up a quarter that she had found once. Quickly thinking, she unzipped her backpack and tucked the doll inside.

"We'll be home soon." Bonnie promised.

* * *

As soon as Bonnie and her mother got home, Bonnie rushed to her room, eager to play with her new toy. Her father had gotten home before them, so they decided to leave the gifts they had bought in the trunk of Mrs. Anderson's van. Bonnie finally reached her room, and slammed the door behind her in excitement.

"Bonnie! Don't slam the door!" Her mother scolded from downstairs.

"Sorry!" Bonnie called. She took her backpack off, and pulled the doll out. She then grabbed all of her other toys and gathered them around as if they were in a meeting. "Alright everyone, I have a new toy to show to you! Her name is... is... uh..." Bonnie looked at the toy, but couldn't find a tag anywhere. "I'm gonna call you Jackie! It sounds piratey!" Bonnie finally decided. "Everyone give Jackie a great big hello!" Bonnie began to cheer as if her toys were greeting the new doll.

"Well howdy." Bonnie said as Woody with her best western accent. "I'm sheriff Woody."

"And I'm Jessie!" Bonnie said as Jessie. She began to grab all of her toys, and had them introduce themselves.

"And I'm..." Bonnie stopped, realizing that she had picked up Dolly. "I'm the evil witch Dolly! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Oh no! It's the evil witch!" Bonnie cried as Buttercup.

"That's right! And I'm gonna..." Bonnie paused for a moment, thinking of what Dolly would do this time. "I'm gonna... take all of the treasure! Ha ha ha!" Bonnie made Dolly fly towards Hamm, who was on her desk.

"Oh no! She's going to take all of the treasure!" She screamed as Mrs. Potato-head. "Whatever will we do?"

"We will stop her!" She cried triumphantly as Buzz. She clicked the blue button on his chest and spread his wings. "_To infinity and beyond!" _

"Let's go!" 'Woody' shouted. Jessie, Buzz, Woody and Jackie were about to head towards the 'treasure' when the phone began to ring. Bonnie dropped her toys and got up to answer it.

"Hello?" Her mother asked from outside her room. Bonnie sat down by her door, and pressed her ear against it to hear better. Bonnie had always had a problem with eavesdropping on people, especially around the holidays and her birthday, when people could be talking about what presents she'd receive. "Yes, this is Mrs. Anderson." Bonnie's mom continued. "What did you say? Oh no... No, it's okay, don't apologize, that's just your job. Thank you for telling me. I'll be there as soon as possible. Bye." Her mother hung up the phone, and sighed loudly..

"Mom?" Bonnie asked, opening the door. "Mommy, what happened?"

"Oh Bonnie, I uh, didn't know you were listening." Bonnie's mom replied with a sad smile.

"Mom, what happened?" Bonnie repeated.

"Well," Her mother paused, trying to think of the best way to explain this. "Your grandma, grandma Gina from Colorado? She... she had a heart attack, and is in the hospital. So, I'm going to visit her."

"Is she gonna die...?" Bonnie stuttered, on the verge of tears.

"No, no, of course not, honey." She gave her daughter a tight hug. "She's going to be just fine. Will you be okay with just your dad here?" Bonnie shook her head, and grabbed her mother's sleeve tightly.

"I wanna go with you." Bonnie said.

"Will you be okay driving all the way to Colorado with me?" Bonnie nodded. "Okay, pack a couple pairs of clothes, okay? I'll see if your father will come with us too."

As her mother headed downstairs, Bonnie trudged into her room and half-heatedly packed some clothes in a bag. Being only five and a half years old, Bonnie didn't really understand what a heart attack was. But she had broken her arm once in gymnastics, and being in a hospital wasn't fun. After she had packed all of the clothes she had assumed she would need, she grabbed Totoro, because he was the biggest toy and the easiest to hug.

"I'll... I'll see you all later." Bonnie said, giving her toys a sad goodbye wave. She headed down the stairs, and soon the toys could hear the Anderson's van pull out of the garage.

"Oh, I hope Bonnie's grandma is alright." Jessie said, jumping up from the spot where Bonnie had left her. She turned to look at Buzz and chuckled. "Need some help, space ranger?" She teased, giving him a hand.

"H-hey!" Buzz stuttered. "It's not my fault! I just have a hard time getting up when my wings are out!" He blushed and took her hand anyway.

"What's a heart attack?" Rex asked innocently.

"Why don't you google it, computer nerd?" Hamm replied sarcastically.

"Hey! We computer nerds are proud people!" Trixie retorted.

"Hey guys, don't be fighting." Dolly said calmly. "We need to be thinking about Bonnie right now. Hopefully, her grandma will be out of the hospital in a couple of days."

"Hey I know!" Trixie exclaimed. "How about we do something nice and surprise Bonnie when she comes back!"

"That's a great idea!" Mrs. Potato-head agreed.

As the toys began discussing ideas for what they could do, Woody walked over to the new toy, who was still laying on the floor. She was staring at the ceiling, and had a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Woody asked, offering her a hand up. She ignored him and got up on her own. "Uh, hi. My name's Woody, and this is Bonnie's room." Again she ignored him, and raced to the windowsill. She stared out of the window for a moment.

"No... This can't be happening..." She muttered to herself. She punched her fist against the window, and jumped back down to the floor.

"You okay there, miss?" Slinky asked, noticing the commotion. The pirate doll ran past him to Bonnie's backpack, and she read the back.

"1225 Sycamore." The doll read aloud. "Oh, that could be anywhere!"

"Hey, Jackie, what's wrong?" Jessie asked, standing beside the new toy.

"Look, it's Bunny, okay?" Bunny clarified.

"Bunny?" Mr. Potato-head asked sarcastically. "What kind of name is that?"

"Sorry, it's Bianca. It's just that my owner couldn't pronounce that when she first got me, so now I'm Bunny." Bunny explained.

"Where is your owner now?" Dolly asked.

"That's what I need to find out!" Bunny said worriedly. "I have no idea where I am! My owner, Lily, she accidentally left me at the mall, and there was too much of a crowd for me to get up on my own! So I stayed where I was until this Bonnie girl came and picked me up."

"We'd love to help you..." Buzz began. "But with all of this snow, it would be dangerous to go out now, especially since we don't know where to go."

"Do you know your address?" Trixie asked. "I could use the internet to find where it is."

"That's just it..."Bunny said more solemnly. "Lily just moved into her grandparent's house a week ago, so I haven't memorized it yet." Lily looked up at the other toys in desperation. "Please, you've got to help me find her! She doesn't have any other toys at her grandparent's, and I'm all she has left of her mother..."

"Wait, what happened to her parents?" Woody asked.

"It was a car crash... but that's not the point! What matters now is that I'm there for Lily! She really needs me right now!"

Woody stared at Bunny in disbelief. And for a second, he was brought back to that snowy day all those years ago. _I have to help her. _Woody thought. _Because... _It was a weird thought, but Woody saw himself in Bunny. If he was in her situation right now, he would do whatever he possibly could to find his owner. After all, they were his main priority. Bo had taught him that. Woody stepped forward and smiled.

"I'll help you." Woody finally said.

"You will?" Bunny beamed. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" She began bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Woody..." Jessie began, throwing him a questioning look.

"C'mon guys, what would you do if this happened to you?" Woody asked the crowd of toys. "And besides, Bonnie will most likely be gone for a couple more days, and I'm sure we'll be back by then."

"Aww, what the heck? I'll help." Jessie said with a smile, as she stepped forward as well.

"I'll go too." Buzz said, joining them. "No toy gets left behind." Eventually, Slinky, Rex, the Potato-heads, Trixie, Hamm and Dolly joined in too.

"So, Bunny..." Dolly said. "Do you know if there's anything near the house? Any landmark will work."

"Hmmmm." Bunny placed her hand on her chin in thought, then she snapped. "I got it! It was pretty close to the school. Uh... Tri-County elementary!"

"You got that, Trixie?" Dolly asked.

"Yep. I'll go fire up the computer!" Trixie said happily.

"Thanks for doing this for me, you guys." Bunny said. "Really, you don't know how much this means to me."

"No problem! Jessie exclaimed. "Besides, I haven't been on an adventure in forever!"

* * *

_Author's Note: How creative am I? Tri-county Mall. Tri-county elementary. I am just so original! Lol... look at me make references to myself. Just so you know, I will not make Bunny and Woody a couple. Never. I am a HUGE supporter of WoodyxBo, and I'll find a way to sneak Bo into this. _

_I am now going to explain how I got the inspiration for this story. I was walking around by myself at Cherry Creek mall when I saw a stuffed animal all by myself. I decided to leave it there, and I checked back three different times to see if anyone had picked it up. No one had. I was going to take it to the lost and found when I remembered that they empty it weekly, or something like that. Being a 'crazy toy story fanatic' (as according to my mom and sister) I took it home with me. And that's how this story came to be. I decided to make her human, and a pirate just because. But I kept the bunny part. _

_I take lost toys home... feel free to laugh at me anytime. ~Alicethepurplefrog  
_


	3. A boring collection

**Guess what? Bo actually shows up in this chapter! Yay for that!**

* * *

"I really hate snow!" Mr. Potato-head moaned.

"What are you complaining about?" Hamm questioned with a roll of the eyes. "They plowed the sidewalks." The small troupe of toys that had decided to help Bunny get home walked down the recently plowed sidewalk. It was late at night, eleven o' clock to be exact, so there was nobody wandering the streets. After Trixie had looked up where the school was, they found it was only about two miles away, and if the toys could make it to Al's Toy Barn in less than two days, this was going to be simple.

"Oooh, I've never been on an adventure before!" Trixie said cheerfully. "I feel like I'm in a video game!"

"A video game?" Rex asked. "Well, I once defeated Zurg on my own, in an elevator shaft!"

"Wow! You've got to tell me all about it!"

"I've never been outside on my own, either." Dolly admitted, more to herself than to the two nerdy dinosaurs who were already deep into their discussion about Zurg.

"Believe me, if we could avoid it, we would." Buzz said.

"Hey!" Jessie shouted, playfully smacking him. "Now who exactly did you meet on one of these adventures, huh?" She grabbed his hand, and he immediately blushed.

"Uh, you. I-I met... you..." Buzz stuttered.

"You are helpless, Buzz." Woody chuckled.

"A-am not!" Buzz replied rather immaturely.

"C'mon kids, calm it down." Slinky said with a laugh. He turned and noticed Bunny walking silently behind them. "You okay there, miss Bunny?"

"Huh?" Bunny asked. "Yeah. Sorry, I was just kind of out of it." She stared at the other toys and noticed Jessie chasing Buzz, trying to press his lazer button. "Are they always like this?"

"All of the time." Woody said with a smile. "But at least it never gets boring around here."

"Yeah, must be nice." Bunny sighed. "Um... are you sure you're okay with taking me all the way home? I mean, I just kind of dropped in and then bossed you guys around."

"It's no big deal, honey." Mrs. Potato-head said. "We wouldn't have had anything to do without Bonnie home."

The toys walked farther down the sidewalk by the road, which would be loaded with traffic when morning came. They continued to talk idly amongst themselves, until something caught their attention- snowflakes.

"Oh! It's snowing!" Bunny said happily. She caught a few of them in her hands, and observed them closely. "They're so pretty!" She ran farther ahead, catching more and more while giggling like a child.

"At least she seems a little happier." Dolly said. "But it's freezing out here." Because she was made of cloth, the snow that fell on her absorbed and got her wet.

"That must be terrible." Buzz said sarcastically. He had his helmet over his head, protecting him from the snow.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Jessie exclaimed. She picked up a bunch of snow and packed it down over his helmet.

"What? What were we playing?" Buzz shouted. "Hey, stop it! I can't see!" Soon most of the toys ganged up on Buzz, except Slinky, Bunny, Woody, and Rex, who claimed his arms were too small. Bunny looked back at Woody, and noticed that he seemed rather down in comparison to the other toys who seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Hey." Bunny said, poking Woody's arm. "Something wrong?"

"Well..." Woody began. "It's a long story..."

"I'm not busy." Bunny said.

"Have... have you ever heard of 'Little Bo Peep'?" Woody asked.

"Huh? You mean the nursery rhyme? 'Course I have. It's one of Lily's favorites."

"Well, my first owner, Andy, had a little sister named Molly. Before she was born, one of the relatives gave her a Bo Peep doll and lamp."

"Wait, a..." Bunny stopped mid-sentence, deciding to let Woody finish first. "Sorry, go on."

"Well, anyway, she was one the first toys I befriended in Andy's room, and we... no..." Woody blushed. "I guess you could say that she was my girl."

"Were you two anything like them?" Bunny asked, pointing at Jessie and Buzz, who were having a snowball fight.

"No, not really." He chuckled. "Bo was always calm and collected. She could figure anything out, and make you feel better when you're at your worst. In fact, she was the one that helped me when my first owner, Harry died."

"He died? I'm really sorry."

"I'm sorry, too. That's actually why I decided to help you. Because we're alike, don't you think?" She nodded. "Anyways, Bo was sold a couple years back. It was on a snowy day, so... I haven't been very fond of them since."

"That's terrible..." Bunny said. She smiled. "I like snowy days. Because that means the holidays are coming up. And I love to see the look on Lily's face when she gets exactly what she wants." Woody had never thought about it like that before. In fact, he had never seen Andy open any of his gifts, for he always had the troops spy on him while he waited upstairs with the rest of the toys. What a waste.

"Heads up!" Jessie screamed, as a snowball flew straight into Woody's face.

"Jessie!" Woody shouted back threateningly, wiping the snow off.

"Buzz was the one who threw it!" Jessie said defensively.

"Was not! It was Mr. Potato-head!" Buzz pointed and accusatory finger at the spud.

"I see how it is! Always blame the one with the mustache!" Mr. Potato-head said, rolling his eyes. The toys, including Woody, began to bicker about who actually had thrown the snowball, but no one knew for sure. Jessie silently slipped out of the arguing crowd, and walked beside Bunny.

"I've never introduced myself, have I?" She said eagerly. "I'm Jessie."

"I'm Bunny." They shook hands.

"So... what were you and Woody chattin' about? You seemed like you were talkin' about something rather depressing."

"Sorta. He was telling me about Bo Peep."

"Yeah, I thought he might." Jessie said. "But hey, I'm sure he'll find someone else."

"By the way he talked, it didn't sound like it."

"Say, you got someone you like back at home?" Bunny blushed.

"No! Of course not! Why would you ask that?"

"You're a terrible liar, you know." Jessie laughed. "Just tryin' to make conversation."

"Well... there is this one toy that I thought was kinda... I dunno, cute." She sighed. "But there's no way Liam will ever notice me. Not with all of those pretty porcelain dolls hanging with him." Suddenly her eyes shot open. "That's what I wanted to tell Woody!"

"Huh?" Jessie asked, a little confused.

"There's a Bo Peep at Lily's grandparent's house!"

* * *

A couple miles away, an average house stood in a neighborhood of other houses that looked similar to it. The house was completely silent, for its inhabitants were asleep at this late hour. However, some of the porcelain dolls were still awake in the display case where they lived.

"Please, Miss Bo Peep, please do this favor for me!" Liam begged. Liam was a porcelain doll with a black tuxedo, brown hair, and green eyes.

"I'm sorry, Liam." Bo replied. "But I don't want to be your girlfriend."

"I know that! I just want you to be my fake girlfriend, so I can make Bunny jealous." He replied.

"I'm sorry, Liam." Bo repeated. "I've seen this happen before, and the best thing to do is to just get the guts to actually talk to her."

"Oh, okay." Liam replied, obviously disappointed. He grumbled and went to his corner of the display case. Bo giggled. The ordeal reminded her of something Buzz tried to do once, but she turned it down, knowing it would make Woody jealous and Jessie probably wouldn't have noticed, anyway.

_I wonder if they're still like that... _Bo thought. _Who knows, maybe Buzz had finally summoned up the strength to actually talk to Jessie by now. _She smiled. _But I doubt it. He's pretty hopeless, and she's pretty oblivious. _As she thought of those two, the thought of Andy appeared too. _I wonder what Andy did with them. He's got to be in college by now. I just hope... I hope they're all safe and happy. Especially Woody. _

His name hadn't passed her thoughts in a long while. She had found it best not to think about him, because it would just bring her mood down. And she didn't need that, especially since she should be getting used to her new life in this house. After Bo was donated to the thrift store, she was on a shelf with a bunch of other old antiques for a number of months, until a nice old lady had decided to pick her up and add her to her porcelain doll collection. She was a good person, and she made sure that Bo was neat and clean, and dusted her off every other day, but Bo couldn't help but wish she had been picked up by someone else, like a child. Even though she was always cast as the damsel in distress, she missed those games with Andy. It was always interesting and fun, even if she knew how it would end- with her beloved cowboy saving the day.

"Bo?" The voice startled Bo, and she turned around with a jolt.

"Oh, Janette." Bo said with a breath of relief. "You scared me there."

"I'm sorry, Bo." Jeanette replied. "I didn't realize you were off in la-la land." Jeanette was a porcelain doll with a fancy purple European dress covered with roses and frills. She had long blonde curls and blue eyes.

"You got me there." Bo admitted.

"This is the third time this week." Jeanette giggled, referring to Liam. "He's pretty desperate to get that Bunny's attention, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You ever feel like giving the poor boy a chance?"

"No, he'll figure it out on his own soon enough. Besides, there's still-"

"Still Woody?" Jeanette interrupted. "I know, girl. You talked about him all the time when you first got here."

"Did I? Oh, I didn't mean to." Bo said. "Sorry for boring you with my tales."

"No, it was okay. Your friends sounded like a pretty fun group. Perfect for the island of misfit toys."

"You're terrible." Bo laughed.

"True that." Jeanette replied. "I guess I'm gonna get some sleep now. We got a long day of nothing in store for us tomorrow." She backed farther into the darkness in the case.

"Night." Bo said. He sheep bleated, and she pet them absentmindedly. "You're just as bored as I am, aren't you?" Bo looked up and saw that it was snowing outside. _Woody hates snow. _Bo remembered. _I bet he hates it even more now that I'm gone. I know I can say that I hate it for that reason. _

"Oh, Woody." She whispered very quietly. "It's so boring here. There's no kid to play with. There's no Buzz to tease, no Jessie to get annoyed by, no Mr. Potato-head to argue with, no Wheezy to sing with, no Slinky to talk with... and there's no you to be with." Bo sighed, silently cursing herself inside for saying such pathetic things. But she knew they were true. "I miss you, Woody."

And that night, for the first time in a long while, she let herself feel lonely.

* * *

_Author's Note: FINALLY! Idk, this chapter took a long time to write due to laziness/computer crashes/school work/ lack of ideas. I want to thank everyone who faved and reviewed this story! It really boosts my confidence! Wellllllll. I managed to get Bo in here. And she's not gonna leave. Well, time for random fun fact! I own a Jeanette porcelain doll. ...And that's the only fun fact I have for today! Anyway, as I said before, I'm making up this story as I go along. The next story I write, I might try to have a more developed plot. But for now, It shall be whatever happens. I promise the plot will progress in the next chapter, and I'm sorry for the rather slowness of this chapter. Anyway, I should be getting to bed now. Chow! ~Alicethepurplefrog  
_


	4. Resting for the night

**Sorry for such a long wait! I promise I'll upload chapters quicker from now on!**

* * *

"I'm exhausted!" Woody exclaimed as he plopped to the ground. He was soaking wet, for he had been hit by at least twenty snowballs.

"Ha! You lost this round, Mister Cowboy!" Jessie taunted, pointing at him and laughing.

"C'mon, Jessie." Buzz said with a chuckle. "Leave the loser alone."

"Yeah, like you have any right to talk, Buzz." Woody replied, rolling his eyes. "Just look at you." Buzz was also covered in snow, his helmet being useless the entire time. In fact, everyone was drenched except for Jessie, who had completely dominated the game.

"Jeez, Buzz. You know you're dating a snowball demon, right?" Mr. Potato-head said sarcastically, yet it still made Buzz blush.

"Dating? Wh-who said anything like that..." Buzz began nervously. Jessie grinned mischievously, seeing this as a chance to embarrass him more.

"What are you talking about, space ranger?" She said flirtatiously. "Lil' ol' me thought that we were dating."

"Uh, J-jessie... what are you... uh. Uh..." Buzz continued to stutter, but was too nervous to make complete sentences.

"You've got a long way to go, Buzz." Dolly laughed. All the toys began to pick on Buzz, except for Slinky who was simply too nice too, and Bunny, who watched with amusement from the sidelines.

"Alright everyone, I guess we'll rest here for now. We should get some sleep while it's still dark." Woody said, referring to the ground behind some bushes that for the most part was void of snow. Exhausted from the events of the day, a majority of the toys fell asleep immeadiatley. Woody, however, lay in silence. He couldn't sleep on a night like this, he was just too worried. Worried about his friends, who had selflessly decided to come with him, worried about Bunny, who was without a owner for most likely the first time in her life, and worried about...Bo.

_You idiot, _he thought. _Why do you keep doing this to yourself? The only thing this does is upset you. _It was true, but Woody couldn't help it. He just missed her so much. He thought of her whenever it snowed, and even under the circumstances, tonight was no different. _Who knows where she is right now... _

_

* * *

_

Bo Peep sat quietly in the case, just like any normal day. But today, something was different. The other dolls had gone about their daily routines, but they felt that something was amiss. Their owner's granddaughter, Lily, was crying all day long, going from room to room in search of something. For what, they didn't know, but it was terrible to see her that upset. She was just a little girl, after all.

After Jeanette and Liam had gone to sleep, Bo stayed awake, staring at the snow as the old days in Andy's room flooded her memories. Lost in thought, she barely had enough time to get back into her normal, inanimate position when Lily came down the stairs.

Lily was a little girl, only a couple of months away from turning four. She had long, black hair that was always tied into two loose braids. Her large blue eyes were red from tears and exhaustion, and her small mouth was curled into a tiny frown. She stared blankly at the case, and placed her hand on the handle hesitantly. She did this a couple of times until she finally got the courage to open it. The case door swung open with a creak, and she turned back in fear that her grandparents might have heard. She waited a few moments, and when nothing happened, she turned back to the case.

"Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep and doesn't know where to find them..." Lily murmured. She gently pulled Bo Peep, her sheep and her lamp out of the case and set it on the floor. She sat beside it and smiled. "Oh, I guess you have your sheep." She tapped her finger against the sheep. "You're pretty. I wonder if I can find you a prince...?"

Lily got up and began to go through the case, searching through the dolls for one that would be perfect. In the end, she pulled all of the dolls out, and placed them around Bo Peep.

"Couldn't find one." She said blankly. "You're all really pretty." She smiled sadly as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "The dog ran away... he just left through the dog door and didn't come back... I... I can't find Bunny, either... I-I had her this m-moring at the mall, b-but now she's gone. I... I promised mommy that I'd take care of h-her... and now..." She rubbed her eyes, but it did her little good. Suddenly she stopped, and put the dolls away. "I don't wanna get in trouble... grandma would be sad if I broke her stuff..." she muttered as she did her work. When she was done, she gave the dolls a small wave then walked back upstairs.

"Oh, poor Lily." Jeanette said solemnly.

"Bunny... I wonder where Bunny is?" Liam asked worriedly. "I hope she's alright."

Bo didn't say a word, but her thoughts were in the same place. She worried for the lost dog, but he was a giant lab, so she assumed he would be okay. She was worried for Bunny, who could be anywhere, but what she had learned from 'lost toys' is that they always found their way back home, just like Woody when he 'vanished' to Sid's house and Al's apartment.

But it was Lily who she was truly upset about. No toy liked to see their kid upset, and though Bo technically wasn't one of Lily's toys, she wanted to help her. And for the first time in her life, Bo was envious of Woody. _How nice it would be, _she thought, _if I could be made of plastic. _When Andy was upset, Woody was always there to cheer him up. Andy could play with him, talk with him, and even hug him if he was really upset. _But I can't be like that. I'm made of porcelain. Fragile, cold, glass. _

_

* * *

_

"Woody?" The voice startled him, and Woody sat up with a jolt.

"Huh?" Woody turned and noticed Bunny behind him. "Oh, it's you. What's... uh, what do you need?"

"Nothing. I just noticed you were up, too. I thought maybe we could just talk." Bunny replied. "I'm bored."

"You're just like a little kid." Woody said with a chuckle.

"Am not!" She pouted. "Oh! That reminds me. How did you guys become friends? I'll be honest, I'm pretty jealous."

"How?" Woody scanned all of his sleeping friends, some of which he had known his entire life, some who he only knew a couple of months. "...I never really thought about that. We were all just kind of... there, in Andy's room. Mr. Potato-head was always angry about something, Rex was always trying to scare people, and Slinky was always there to play checkers with..." He trailed off for a moment, then smiled. "Now if you want to hear a really weird story, it would be how Buzz came into my life."

"Really? What happened?"

"Hey, can you keep a secret?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Good. 'Cause Buzz hates it when I talk about this. When Andy turned five years old..." Woody told Bunny about all that had happened so many years ago: Buzz thinking he was a space ranger, all the fights they got into, being trapped at Sid's house... and how they finally became friends in the end. By the time he was done speaking, Bunny was fast asleep. Woody smiled in spite of himself. "I guess that's one way to get her to fall asleep." In the corner of his eye, he noticed the sun was rising- _well, kinda, _he thought. The sky was caked with gray clouds, and there were still flurries in the sky. Woody glanced over to his sleeping friends again. _They're gonna throw a fit when they see how much it snowed last night. _

"Sleeping another hour wouldn't cause too much trouble, would it?" Woody mumbled to himself. Woody closed his eyes, and for the first time in awhile, felt himself slipping into sleep.

* * *

Woody opened his eyes to find himself in a black room, with random spots of bright light scattered everywhere. But Woody didn't bother to ask where he was, because he had already seen this dream before, multiple times. It was an annoying, agonizing dream. Bo would always appear out of nowhere, and she would be cracked, distorted and broken. She would scream at him and tell him it was his fault before shattering into a billion pieces. It was more of a repetitive nightmare, really.

"And Bo will come in on three... two... one..." Woody muttered under his breath. As soon as he said one, a figure began to emerge from the darkness. It was Bo, as expected. _She looks different. _Woody stared at her for a moment, then realized what had changed- she looked normal. There were no cracks on her body, her paint was not chipped, and a smile shown on her face.

"Hey." She said. Woody didn't reply, thinking this was a trap. "I got your message."

"Message?" Woody asked, confused. "What message?"

"You know, the one you wrote on the window yesterday."

"Oh yeah, that..." Woody began to rub the back of his head, like he always did when he was embarrassed.

"I miss you too." She said with a smile. "Just thought you should know." She turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Woody called out.

"Me? I'm not going anywhere. You just need to wake up. Woody. Woody. Woody..." Her voice got louder and louder and kept changing until it turned into Jessie's.

"Woody! Wake up!" Jessie screamed. She threw a large pile of snow on the cowboys face, causing him to cough heavily.

"Ugh, Jessie!" Woody shouted in between coughs. "What's going on?"

"You didn't wake us up! It could be noon by now!"

"So?"

"What if Bonnie comes home?" Woody sighed, knowing that Jessie had won this argument.

"Fine, fine, I'll get everyone else to wake up." He glanced over to his friends, most of which were groggily stretching and standing up. "At least the ones that didn't wake up from your screaming." Woody began to head towards Buzz, who was sleeping like a log, when suddenly he heard loud footsteps crunching their way through the fresh snow on the sidewalk. That only meant one thing- humans.

"Everybody, hide!" Dolly motioned to the bushes, and all of the toys jumped in, except Buzz and Woody.

"Wake up Buzz! Wake up!" Woody shouted.

"Hey Mark, did you hear something?" A boy asked.

"Stew, are you sure you're not going crazy?" Mark replied.

"No! I swear I heard something! It came from behind that bush!" The two boys looked behind the bush and saw Woody and Buzz lying there.

"Dude, sweet! Someone lost a Buzz Lightyear!" Mark exclaimed. "It's mine now!"

"You mean ours!" Stew reminded. "How do you know what a Buzz Lightyear is, anyway?"  
"I had one when I was six. I totally lit it on fire and melted its' face off!"

"We should do that!" He looked down and noticed Woody. "Should we torture this wimpy cowboy doll, too?"

"Nah, it's too pathetic. This one will actually be fun to destroy." The two boys began to laugh excitedly at their malicious plans and walked away.

"Not again." Woody muttered in disbelief. _As if one Sid wasn't enough. _

"Woody! What are we gonna do?" Rex asked worriedly.

"I swear if they hurt Buzz, I'll beat them so hard that..." Jessie began to rant about what she'd do to them as her hands curled into fists.

"It's okay, I'll think of something..." Woody said, trying to calm the others down.

"Yeah, right! It's all your fault that Buzz got kidnapped!" Mr. Potato-head sneered.

"Don't you think I know that?" Woody snapped back.

"Guys, guys, please calm down!" Dolly said. "All this time your spending fighting is time that could be used for saving Buzz."

"Yeah, and Woody's been through somethin' like this before, right?" Slinky asked optimistically. "He'll find a way to save Buzz."

"Yeah, but we still gotta find out where those two punks live, and that could take forever!" Mr. Potato-head complained.

"Uh, guys..." Bunny said shyly. She was standing by the sidewalk, staring blankly towards the group.

"What do you want?" Mr. Potato-head snapped. "It's your fault that we had to go on this stupid little adventure in the first place!"

"Give it a rest!" Mrs. Potato-head smacked her husband with he purse and sighed. "What were you going to say, dear?"

"I saw those two kids go into that house." Bunny pointed down the sidewalk towards a house that was a few houses down.

"Thanks, Bunny!" Woody grinned. "Now all we gotta do is come up with a plan."

* * *

"I'll see you at around five, okay Lily?" Lily's grandmother asked, as she headed towards the door. "I'm going bowling with the girls."

"Have fun." Lily said with a faint smile and a wave. "Bye grandma." Her grandmother left and Lily headed upstairs to her bedroom. She sat on her bed, staring into space for a couple of minutes until she heard a small knock upon her door.

"Lily? You still asleep?" Her grandfather asked.

"Nope." Lily replied. He opened the door and walked in.

"I got a call from a friend the other day to see a movie today, and I forgot about it until now. Would you mind being home alone for a little while? We can all find something fun to do with you tomorrow."

"It's fine." Lily said.

"I'll be back in a few hours." He said, shutting the door. Lily got up and pressed her ear against the floor of her room, and waited for the garage door to close. As soon as it did, she rushed down the stairs to the porcelain doll cabinet, and swung it open without a moment's hesitation.

"I'm lonely." Lily said. "And I want one of you to be in my room with me." She looked through the dolls, and finally pulled Bo Peep out. "You're perfect, miss Peep." And without another word she shut the case and proceeded to go to her room, and place Bo on her bedside cabinet.

* * *

_Author's Note: I'M BACK! I'm really sorry for such a long delay! Thanks for all of the favorites and reviews! I shall now explain to you why I was so late in uploading this. Well, on the Saturday before Halloween, I went to two different Halloween parties (I was Jessie, by the way), where I proceeded to eat a whole loaf of cheesey bread and whole can of chocolate frosting. So when I got home it was three a.m. and I went to bed (passed out) on the couch. The next day I went to another Halloween party and went trick-or-treating. Once again I came home and "slept" on the couch. It's a long reason why, but I can only write on weekends, so that's why I didn't write during the week. Anywho, the next weekend I had to cram for Mid-terms... stupid school. And then on Sunday, when I was finally done with my studying, it just HAD to snow, and my computer just HAD to crash! FUUUUUUU. But all that's in the past now, and I am BACK! ~Alicethepurplefrog  
_

_P.S. Lily losing her dog will become important. I'm not just trying to make her life suck. _


	5. Stew and Mark

**Sorry for the rushedness of this chapter. I was... Rushed. **

_

* * *

Great. What have I gotten myself into this time? _Buzz thought as he was being carried away from his friends by the two sadistic children. _I didn't realize there could be more than one Sid in the world. This isn't good... _The two children were heading inside their house, and Buzz took this opportunity to look at his captor's faces. The one known as Mark was a short, massive boy with very messy and curly blonde hair and tiny blue eyes. He had fleshy lips and so many freckles that it it looked as if he had the chicken pox. The other boy, Stew, was the exact opposite: tall, skinny, bright red hair and brown eyes that seemed enormous with his giant glasses on.

"Dude, what should we do with it?" Mark asked maliciously, staring at Buzz with a sinister smile.

"I don't know." Replied Stew, with a sigh. "Mom won't get me any toys because of how I treat them, so we should have as much _fun _with this one as we can." _Yeah, like these kids know what fun is... _Buzz thought, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go upstairs and get some stuff to torture it with!" Mark exclaimed. He and Stew then headed upstairs, but not before throwing Buzz in the empty cookie jar and putting a heavy phone book on top of that so the 'prisoner' couldn't get out.

"Why does this always happen?" Buzz asked in frustration, slamming his fist into the side of the cookie jar. "This always happens! There was Sid, then the other Buzz, Lotso... now this. I'm such a failure." He slid down to the floor and sighed. _Now they're going to have to come and save me. _There was no doubt that they were going to come. Woody would never leave a friend behind. "I just wish... that I could be more helpful."

* * *

"Where did all of this snow come from?" Mr. Potato-head complained.

"Well, when the clouds get too heavy from the water they have accumulated, the water will fall. And when the temperature is below thirty-two degrees Fahrenheit, it hardens and turns into a solid which is snow." Hamm explained.

"Will you shut up? You know what I meant!" Mr. Potato-head snapped.

"Well excuse me for being smart." Hamm rolled his eyes.

"C'mon guys, we need to focus!" Woody said, giving them a shushing motion.

"He better not get hurt." Jessie said with a worried expression on her face. She was pulling at her braid more frantically than usual.

"He'll be fine, I guarantee it." Woody said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah! Woody's done this before, he's always got a plan!" Slinky consoled. Woody gave him a small nod, then looked ahead at the house where Buzz had been taken. _How can I tell them... that this time I don't have a plan? _Woody thought worriedly. He shook his head. _Think, Woody, think! Buzz is depending on you! _

"We're here." Bunny said nervously, staring up at the house.

"It doesn't look so bad." Mrs. Potato-head noted.

"Neither did Sid's house, and neither did Sunnyside." Mr. Potato-head reminded her pessimistically.

"Does anyone see a dog door?" Woody asked. "That will be the easiest way to get in."

"I don't think they have a dog." Dolly said.

"Great! Then how are we gonna-" Mr. Potato-head began.

"Hey guys! Over here!" Trixie called. She and Rex had made their way to the wooden fence that surrounded the perimeter of the house. Near where the two plastic dinosaurs were standing, there was a gaping hole in the fence that led to the back yard.

"Way to go, guys!" Woody exclaimed. He turned to Jessie, who still looked worried. "Everything will be okay, I promise."

"...Okay." Jessie replied, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. Under Woody's lead, the toys began to quietly make their across the snow-covered yard to the back door.

"There's no way to get in here, either." Bunny sighed.

"Dang it..." Woody muttered. "And we were so clos-" But Woody was interrupted as the large door swung open, and the two eager boys ran out. The toys dashed as quickly as they could behind a particularly large drift of snow and peeked over to see what they were up to.

"What's going on? I can't see!" Rex complained, struggling to get a better view.

"Be quiet!" Woody said, shushing him. "They'll hear you."

"Woody, do you see Buzz?" Jessie asked fearfully.

"Hold on a sec, Jessie..." Woody trailed off, as he pulled himself up so he could see what was happening. _Oh no... _Woody thought. _How do these kids come up with these tortures? _Stew had tied Buzz to a large, wooden table using duct tape. Next to that, Mark was climbing the slide while carrying a forty-pound weight.

"How can you carry that thing, fatty?" Stew asked sarcastically.

"Hey! At least I've got muscle, you scrawny punk!" Mark yelled back. He had finally reached the top of the slide, and was sneering in a mischievous way.

"I wonder how many times it'll take for this one to break?" Mark laughed. _Now I get it. _Woody thought, his eyes widening as he realized what was going to happen. _They're going to drop that weight on him until he breaks into a million pieces! _

"Woody! What's happening?" Jessie nearly screamed, poking him so hard in the back it felt more like a stab.

"Jessie..." Woody began, throwing her a worried look. _What can I tell her? I can't have her do anything too drastic... _"I've got a plan, but we need to be quick and quiet, got it?"

"Quiet? Aren't we gonna scare the livin' daylights out of them; like you did to Sid?" Slinky asked.

"Well, no." Woody explained. "We need to hurry this as quickly as we can, and that would take too long. Anyway, Dolly, Rex, Trixie, Hamm, and Slinky... your job will be easy. I want you to go back to the front of the house, and cause some kind of diversion. Do anything you can. Just be loud and make sure you have a place to hide when the boys come over there."

"You got it, Woody." Slinky said.

"You can count on us." Dolly said with a wink.

"Wait a second... how come they get the easy job?" Mr. Potato-head moaned.

"Because none of them have fingers, and I assume that it's easier to untie someone if you have them. Anyways, we'll have to climb up and untie Buzz as quickly as we can, and leave before the boys come back, got it?"

"Sounds simple enough." Bunny smiled.

"Alright, then we'll just wait for their signal." The toys waited a few moments in agonizing silence, as the boys continued their 'game'.

"We hereby find the defendant, Buzz Lightyear, guilty." Stew said as if he were in front of an actual court. "The punishment- _death_. Are you ready, Mr. Executioner?"

"All set." Mark sneered, raising the weight up in the air.

"C'mon, we just can't wait here!" Jessie cried desperately. She grabbed Woody's arm, and just as she was about to dash to Buzz, there was a loud clatter from the fence.

"Hey! What was that?" Mark asked, putting the weight down.

"It came from over there, I think." Stew answered.

"Well, duh! I'm not deaf, you know." Mark shouted.

"You're not deaf, you're stupid. There's a difference."

"Oh yeah? Well you're a-" But before Mark could think of a comeback, a loud growl cut him short. Woody turned in curiosity. _That's not what Rex's growl sounds like... _He thought. _So what did they...? _Three loud barks pierced through his thoughts, and Woody stared as a giant Labrador bolted towards the boys. They stared back, petrified with fear.

"I'm allergic to dogs!" Mark screamed. He clumsily slid down the slide and ran for the back door. The dog then ran up to Stew, and growled fiercely.

"Stop! Bad dog, stay down!" He shouted, backing away. The dog barked one last time, then bit the boy, but only ripped his pant leg.

"Stew! Hurry up and get in here!" Mark screamed from the doorway. Stew ran as quickly as he could inside and then slammed the door shut. Suddenly the dog calmed and began to wander around curiously scanning the area.

"What the..." Woody mumbled in shock. He shook his head and began to run towards the table. _Doesn't matter. I just need to get Buzz. _Quicker than lightning, the toys with fingers rushed to Buzz's aide, and untied him from the table.

"Buzz! Buzz, are you okay?" Woody shouted, happy to see his friend untouched.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Buzz said, giving his friend a smile.

"Thank goodness!" Jessie flung her arms around him, which of course, made him blush. "I swear, if those punks did anythin' to you, I would've..." Jessie trailed off, then hugged him tighter.

"S-so, uh... Woody!" Buzz stuttered, trying to change the subject. "Where did you get that dog?"

"The dog?" Woody turned and saw the lab was playfully rolling in the snow. "No idea. But it doesn't matter. We just need to get out of here before those kids get back out here..."

The toys with fingers climbed back down to meet up with the ones that had caused the diversion, and were full of questions to ask.

"Dolly! Where did you guys get that dog? That was so cool!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Dog?" Dolly looked confused. "We didn't get it. It just came in on it's own."

"Really? That's weird." Buzz said. "I wonder where it came from..."

"It came from Lily's house." Bunny said abruptly, her face a covered in a wide grin. "That's Alexander! Lily's dog!" She ran towards the giant dog, and hugged him tightly. Alexander replied by licking her face happily. "I wonder if he came looking for me."

"Wait, does that mean he could take us to Lily's?" Woody asked.

"I bet he could." Bunny smiled at the dog. "Hey, Alex? You wanna help me and my friends? They're nice, okay? C'mon, boy. You wanna give us a quick ride?" The dog replied by lowering its back to allow the toys to hop on. "Thanks Alex! C'mon, guys. This will make the trip a lot shorter." Bunny held her hand out to help the others out. If possible, her smile grew larger by the second, for she knew that she would be home soon.

* * *

_Author's Note: Whew! That one took me awhile to write. Sorry for the wait. Same ol' excuse, school, tests, blah blah blah... Anywho, thanks to all of you for the faves and reviews! They mean a lot to me! Now, moving on to random stuff. Mark and Stew, (Stewart, technically) are named after two people that made fun of me in middle school . Because I'm just THAT self-centered. Also, on a completely different topic, I will be out of town until next wednsday, so don't expect anything from me in awhile. I have to go to my grandma Gina's house... (sound familiar?) for thanksgiving, and she lives in the middle of the mountains, so that means no WiFi. Sigh. Anyway, I hope you all have a fabulous Turkey Day, and I hope to see you all soon! Thanks for reading!  
_


	6. Bo's Playtime

**Guh. Short chapter. Longer ones will come soon! **

* * *

"I found them! I found them!" Lily exclaimed eagerly as she pulled Bo Peep's sheep out from under her dresser.

"Oh thank you, Lily! I don't know what I would do without them!" Lily replied as Bo Peep. Lily had been playing with Bo for the last couple of hours, constantly hiding her sheep and finding them again.

"Aww, thanks." Lily said back. Her stomach growled. "Guess I'm hungry." She said rather awkwardly. "Time for lunch!" She walked to the door, then turned back and smiled at Bo. "Well of course you're coming with me, silly!" She grabbed Bo Peep and her sheep, then rushed down the stairs. As soon as she reached the living room, she put Bo and the sheep down on a table in front of the display case. "Grandma said no toys in the kitchen." Lily explained. "So I'll see ya in a minute!"

Bo sat still and quiet until she could hear cartoons blaring from the other room. Her sheep softly belated, and she smiled and pet them softly.

"You guys had fun today, didn't you?" Bo asked. "I did too. More fun than I've had in a long time." She sighed happily. _When was the last time I had that much fun? Probably during one of Andy's games. He was always much more creative when it came to playtime then Molly. _She smiled. _But this is the first time I've been the lead, huh? Usually I'm just the damsel in distress. But that's what I get for being porcelain. _

"Psst! Bo!" She jumped in shock and confusion. "Bo! You idiot, up here!" Bo turned and saw Jeanette leaning out of the display case.

"Oh, it's you, Jeanette." Bo said, relieved. "You scared me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." Jeanette replied, rolling her eyes. "I... _we _just wanted to thank you." She gestured to Liam and all of the other dolls in the case.

"Thank me?" Bo asked, puzzled. "For what?"

"What do you think?" Bo didn't reply. "It's Lily. I haven't seen her this happy without Bunny before. That's it."

"Are you jealous?" Bo asked with a grin.

"Of course I am! I'd give anything to play with a kid! That's how toys are."

"Okay, sorry. Didn't mean to offend you."

"Nah it's fine..." Jeanette trailed off, and soon the only sound that could be heard was the television form the other room. "Hey, what do you think happened to Bunny?"

"I don't know. But I do know one thing. If a toy is determined enough, they will find their way home. It doesn't matter how far away they are and how hopeless their situation seems, they'll come home."

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?" Bo beamed.

"Because I lived with one. He got yard-saled, stolen, lost, stuck in a sadist's house... the list goes on. But every time he managed to get home."

"That was Woody, wasn't it?" Jeanette asked.

"Yeah." Bo smiled, a hint of a blush growing on her cheeks. "It was Woody."

* * *

"Woody!" Buzz shouted. "How do I hang on to this thing?" The toys were riding on the back of Alexander to Lily's house. But the only toys that had ridden a dog before were Woody and Bunny, so everyone else was struggling to stay on the swift dog.

"Stupid dog!" Mr. Potato-head shouted in frustration, gripping Alexander's fur.

"Hey! Don't pull on his fur, that hurts him!" Bunny scolded him. "And don't call him stupid! Alexander is very smart!"

"It really isn't that hard. Just pretend you're riding a horse." Woody said calmly. "See, Jessie's got the hang of it."

"Yeah, _Jessie's _got the hang of it." Hamm replied sarcastically. "She could ride a wild chicken around and not fall off." While Woody and the other toys continued arguing, Jessie scooted over to Bunny as quietly as she could and tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey." Jessie said with a smile. "Watching the idiots argue?"

"Yup." Bunny replied happily. She turned as the dog trampled through a park. "Hey, I know this place! We're almost there!"

"You're really lookin' forward to getting home, huh?" Jessie asked. Bunny nodded. "I can't wait to see the look on Lily's face when she sees ya again. I love surprises!"

"Surprises..." Bunny thought aloud. "Do you think I should tell Woody?"

"Tell him what?" Bunny looked towards Woody to make sure he wasn't paying attention.

"You know... about Bo Peep?" Bunny said softly.

"Do you think it's her? Tell me what she's like."

"Well, uh... I don't really know very much. Lily wasn't allowed to play with the porcelain dolls; her grandma wouldn't let her. One time, when Lily and her grandparents were out, I went over and talked with some of them. Most of them were really energetic and talkative, except Bo Peep. She just introduced herself and was quiet the rest of the time."

"Hmm. That doesn't really sound like her. The Bo I knew liked to surprise Woody her crook. What did she look like?"

"She was pretty, rather small compared to the rest of the dolls. She had a really poofy dress with pink polka dots, and a pink bonnet. Her sheep were really weird though. It was like one sheep with three heads."

"That's gotta be her!" Jessie exclaimed. "Those sheep are pretty unique! Just think, I'll be able to see Bo again!"

"You really think so?" Bunny beamed. "So should I tell him?"

"No! Don't! I want to see him freak out when he sees her again!"

"That's mean."

"No, it's wonderful! He'll be so happy and relieved! Besides, it's not like he'd believe us if we told him."

"...I guess so." Bunny said after much thought. "But that still leaves one problem. How do we get her to your house? I mean, wouldn't that be stealing her from Lily's grandma?"

"I didn't think about that." Jessie was stumped. "I don't know. I've never done anything like this before."

"So..." Bunny smiled faintly. "We'll think of something."

"We'll think of somethin'." Jessie replied. She turned and burst out laughing as Buzz was clinging on to Woody so he wouldn't fall. "Need a li'l help there, Buzzy?" She teased as scooted over to him. She pried him off Woody and held his arm so he couldn't fall. "I'll take it from here, Woody."

"Thanks, Jess." Woody smiled. Bunny could see a small look of jealousy appear on his face, but it vanished almost as quickly as it had come.

_Don't worry, Woody. _Bunny thought. _You'll see Bo soon, I promise. _She turned as more and more familiar landscapes passed by. _We're almost there. _

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: Hiya! Remember me? Yeah, sorry I disappeared for awhile. I had to go to my Grandma's house for thanksgiving, and she lives in the middle of nowhere with no computers. And the reason I didn't write last week is this: FINALS. FUUUUU&%&*%((^*&^t*&%^! I hate finals. I had to study then, and I have to study now. (That's what my parents thought I spent the day doing, anyway...) This week is finals week, but after that I'm FREE! WINTER BREAK! I'll be able to write and update waaaaay more frequently, plus, who doesn't love the holidays? ...If only it would snow. It's only snowed once here seriously. The other 'snowfalls' have been nothing but flurries. Oh well. I promise this story will get more interesting and longer, but I had to put this so-called 'filler' here so I can make things work a little better. It'll get better, so please bear with me. Thanks for all of the faves and reviews! 4:30 a.m. Time for sleep! :) ~Alicethepurplefrog_

_P_._S.: I wish the best of luck to all of you other high/middle schoolers that have finals this week. It's hell, total hell. Good luck, because I know I'll need it too. _


	7. Quake

"We're here." Bunny said. She stared at it blankly, not knowing what to think. She was happy to be home, but she hadn't expected to be so fortunate. Without Woody, Alexander, and the others' help, it could have taken her months or even years to find her way home, that is, if she ever made it home.

"You okay?" Jessie asked. "You don't seem too eager to be back."

"Oh. No, I'm happy to be back." Bunny replied. "It just... seems so surreal, I guess. I didn't think I'd get home this fast."

"I get it. You got lost, and thought you'd never get back, huh?" Bunny nodded. "That's normal. I've been donated, lost, thrown away... and every time it happens, I think I'm never gonna find my way home again. But every time, whether I ended up in a different place or back where I started, I always found home. Make sense?"

"I guess." Bunny smiled. "You better duck." Alexander trotted through the dog door, nearly knocking Jessie's hat off under the flap.

As soon as they got inside, Alexander laid down on his stomach and the toys jumped down onto the hardwood floor. Next to the door, there was a small hardwood area with two stairs that lead down to the living room. In the living room, there was a couch, a small piano, a long table and a display case right next to it. Next to the piano was a large Christmas tree that nearly touched the ceiling.

"Wow, that tree is beautiful." Dolly said.

"Shh!" Mr. Potato-head hissed. "We don't know where Lily and her grandparents are. They could hear us!"

"Sorry, I forgot." Dolly whispered back. The toys stood in silence for a second when they heard a small thump from upstairs.

"The floors here are really creaky." Bunny explained. "Lily must be upstairs."

"Hey Bunny, what's over there?" Jessie said obviously, pointing to the display case. Bunny grinned.

"That's the display case. Lily's grandmother has a porcelain doll collection." Woody looked up as soon as she had said this.

"Really?" Woody asked, trying to hide his curiosity. "That's cool. Uh, what are they like?"

"Well, let's go and meet them!" Bunny pulled Woody's arm and dragged him towards the case.

That's when it happened.

Beneath them, the ground began to tremble. It started slow at first, but got harder and harder. Furniture began to sway from side to side, threatening to fall. Though some of the others did, Woody didn't even bother to scream. He had been through an earthquake before, so he wasn't too scared, what really worried him was the display case- which was close to toppling over.

"They're gonna break!" Woody shouted. He pulled his arm out of Bunny's grip and ran as fast as he could towards the case.

"We gotta help 'em!" Jessie exclaimed. "C'mon, guys!" The other toys followed her and Woody's lead, except for Bunny, who hopped onto Alexander's back.

"We're gonna make sure Lily's okay!" She patted Alexander's head gently. "Let's go, Alex!"

* * *

Lily had been playing with Bo Peep when the earthquake started. She had never been in an earthquake before, and she never thought it would happen to her. Frightened, she left Bo on the floor then jumped on her bed and hid under the sheets. She shivered in fear as the world seemed to rattle beneath her. That's when she heard something shatter. Hesitantly, she lifted the sheets and peeked out; only to find that Bo Peep's lamp had fallen and shattered on the floor. A pang of regret ran through her. _I never should've taken that doll. _She thought. _Grandma's gonna be so mad. _Silently, she pulled the covers back over her head.

Bunny and Alexander came into the room quietly. Just as she was about to jump onto the bed with Alexander, Bunny noticed the smashed lamp.

"Wait for a second, okay?" Bunny whispered into Alex's ear. The dog laid down so Bunny could jump off. "Bo! Bo, are you here?" She whispered frantically. She began to sort through the broken pieces of the lamp, desperately searching for the shepherdess.

"Over here." Bo's voice was muffled from under the bed. Bunny crawled under the bed, where she found Bo sitting with her sheep, who belated nervously. "Bunny?" She stared in disbelief. "How did you get here? Didn't Lily lose you somewhere?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. It's a long story, and I'll explain later." Bunny replied hastily. "I'll take care of Lily. But the toys downstairs need you to help them."

"You mean the other dolls?" Bunny didn't bother to correct her. "Sure, I'll hurry." Bo and her sheep ran out the door as quick as a flash. Bunny grinned. _I hope she gets a pleasant surprise. _

Bunny ran back to Alexander, and hopped on his back. Without saying anything to him, Alexander immediately jumped onto Lily's bed, then barked happily. Lily pulled down the sheets, and stared at the dog. Her large eyes seemed to grow larger in astonishment.

"Alex..." Lily said so faintly it almost sounded like air. "You came back..." Tears began to trickle down her face. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around the dog. Her hand brushed against something hard underneath Alexander's belly, and she pulled it out. It was Bunny. Lily gasped out loud, and was about to say something when more tears sprung from her eyes. "Bunny... how did..." Lily trailed off, and amongst the tears, smiled brightly. "You guys came back!" She hugged them both to her chest and beamed.

* * *

"Alright, one., two, three!" Buzz tossed Slinky in the air as the others hung on to his bottom. Slinky caught a hold of a dent in the display case, and held on with all his might.

"All clear!" Slinky shouted back to the toys. They nodded, then Jessie and Buzz began to climb up Slinky like a ladder, using his swirls like rungs. Jessie reached the top first, and pulled open the case. The dolls inside were hysterical, scared from the quake.

"Listen up, everyone!" Jessie shouted as loudly as she could. "We're here to help you get out of here, so please try to calm down!" The dolls hushed, but some murmured back and forth, curious as to where this cowgirl doll came from. Buzz walked up behind her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, everyone!" Buzz shouted in his most commanding voice. "There's a slinky over there for you to climb down. Only one person at a time can go. Hurry!" The porcelain dolls scrambled to the entrance, and climbed down Slinky without any hesitation. As the dolls passed, Jessie scanned the group to see if Bo was there. But as the crowd dispersed, she realized that Bo was not to be found. Finally one doll remained. She was a beautiful doll with a fancy purple European dress and long blonde curls.

"A cowgirl..." The doll said. "And a space ranger... Could you two be Jessie and Buzz?"

"You know us?" Jessie asked, shocked. She shook her head. "We don't have time for that right now. Hurry, you need to-" But Jessie was cut off as the display case violently lurched forward, throwing Jessie, Buzz and the doll, Jeanette, off. Buzz and Jessie fell to the ground and got up wearily and unhurt because they were made of plastic.

"I got you!" Woody shouted. He ran forward, and barley caught the doll in time. "That was close..." He set her down.

"Thank you..." Jeanette began. "Thank you, uh..."

"Woody." Woody said. Jeanette gasped.

"I knew it! I knew it was you! Oh, Bo's gonna be so..."

"Look out!" Jessie interrupted. Woody looked up and saw large shards of glass that had broken from the case falling towards him. As quickly as he could, he lifted Jeanette and threw her away from him. A large chunk of glass then fell on his head, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

When Bo and her sheep finally got to the bottom of the steps, she headed towards the display case. _It's worse than I thought... _The case was shaking from side to side, and large pieces of glass were falling from it. She looked at the bottom and noticed a large group of toys surrounding the area. Larger than the amount of dolls that were in the case. _Who are they? _She began to run faster, as to get a better look at the other toys. _Wait... is that...? _She saw the bright red cowboy hat, the tall, green dinosaur, the stretched out slinky, the two potato-heads, the small pig and the shiny astro-suit.

"No way..." It was all Bo could mutter. "Is it really them...?" They were a couple of feet away, and she still couldn't believe it. _They're all here. Buzz, Jessie, the Potato-heads, Rex, Slinky, Hamm... but where's... _

"Where's Woody?" Bo cried out. The toys turned, but instead of seeing faces of confusion or shock, they all looked worried and sad. "Where is he?" She repeated, more forcefully this time. She elbowed her way through the mob of toys.

The display case was almost flat on the floor, but the only thing keeping it up was one of the doors to the case, which looked like it was about to break. Woody was wedged beneath it.

"He's stuck pretty tight." Jessie explained. "And if we move the door, the entire thing will fall and crush him flat." She pulled at her braid, something she only did when she was anxious.

"We don't know what to do..." Buzz admitted. "And it looks like it's going to break any second now..." Bo stared at the predicament for a moment, then stepped forward.

"I know what to do." Bo stated. She gripped her crook, and lunged forward so it caught Woody's neck. She waited for what seemed like an endless few moments. From the pressure of the case, the door began to crack. It soon broke apart, and Bo pulled at her crook as hard as she could, pulling Woody out just as the case came crumbling down.

And just like that, it was over. The earthquake stopped, the case had fallen, and the room grew silent, as if they were afraid talking would bring the quake back. But Bo hoped that the silence could last forever, the silence in which she held Woody in her arms for the first time in years.

* * *

_Author's Note: IIIIIIII'MMMMM FFFFFRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE! WINTER BREAK! WHOOT! As you can see, I miraculously survived Finals Week (barley). And now I'll most likely be able to update faster. (Just maybe, though). Are you wondering what took me so long to update considering I've been on break since 3:00 Thursday? Parties. I've been to three. And by parties, I mean spending five hours with people at malls, baking cookies, or seeing Tangled. (It's awesome, just so you know. You should see it.) Annnyway, I want to thank everyone for the favorites and the reviews. I'm sorry if this chapter seemed too... I dunno, cheesy. I've had the whole idea with the earthquake in mind from the start, so I hope you'll bear with me. ...I honestly have nothing else to say, except that my stomach hurts from eating too much popcorn, and it's 2a.m., so I should probably get to bed now. See you guys later! (And if I don't update by then, Merry Christmas!)  
_


	8. Christmas Snow

**Guess what guys! Moar fluff! Yayz!**

* * *

After the quake had ceased, it didn't take long for Lily's grandparents to rush home. As soon as the garage had begun to rumble, the toys hid behind the sofa,except for the porcelain dolls that laid in front of the remains of the display case. But Lily's grandmother didn't notice or even seem to care about what had happened to her precious collection- all that mattered was making sure that Lily was safe.

"Lily! Lily!" Lily's grandmother called, running into her room. "Lily? Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" But before Lily could respond, she wrapped her arms around Lily as tightly as she could.

"I... I broke your Bo Peep doll." Lily replied. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, hush." Her grandmother said. "That doesn't matter. Are you hurt at all? Did anything fall and hit you?"

"Nope." Lily smiled. "Look. Alex and Bunny came back for me." She lifted her doll towards her grandmother and pet Alexander.

"Huh. Well, that's weird..." She contemplated. "Where's you're grandfather?"

"He left with a friend."

"Oh! That incompetent man! I told him never to leave you home alone!" She sighed. "But I guess it's kind of my fault, too. I didn't _have _to go out today." They both sat quietly for a moment, until they heard Lily's grandfather's footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Lily!" He shouted, as he entered the room. "Are you okay?"

"Too late, Fred!" Lily's grandmother replied in a scolding tone. "What did I say about leaving Lily home alone?"

"I'm sorry, honey..." He apologized. "I didn't think that there was going to be an earthquake."

"Well of course you didn't! Who would? Anyways, what were you doing?"

"Seeing a movie."

"Seeing a movie?" Lily's grandmother looked as if she was about to snap again, but an idea crossed her mind. "Hey Lily, do you want to see a movie?"

"I thought you were with your friends." Lily responded.

"Lily, you're much more important than our friends. You wanted to see Tangled, right?" Lily nodded eagerly and smiled. "Will you get me popcorn?"

"Of course." Lily's grandmother leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "We're going to clean things up, so we'll call you when we're ready." They both left the room without another word, and Lily began to pet Alex happily.

"You hear that?" Lily asked excitedly. "I'm gonna go see Tangled! I'm so excited!" She turned to Bunny. "But you don't like princess movies, do you Bunny? Oh well, I'll just leave you here. I don't want to loose you again!"

* * *

"It's weird, don't you think?" Lily's grandmother muttered.

"What is?" Her Grandfather replied.

"The case was completely destroyed, but every doll stayed intact..."

"Life's weird sometimes, Grandma." Lily said.

"You're right. Let's go, honey." The threesome left, and the toys waited for a few moments before getting out of their hiding spots, and the porcelain dolls got up from the now empty area where the case had been.

"So what now?" Mr. Potato-head asked bluntly.

"What do you think? We go home." Replied his wife. Bunny came down the stairs in a moment, her eyes filled with a joy they hadn't seen before.

"Bunny?" Slinky questioned. "Why didn't Lily take you with her?"

"She doesn't want to lose me." Bunny explained. "Also, she knows that I hate princess movies. Romance is stupid."

"Really?" Liam asked hopelessly.

"Oh, stop whining." Bunny grinned. She quickly pulled him into a hug. "I missed you." He fainted.

"He's just like Buzz." Jessie chuckled.

"Is not! I'm not that much of a weakling!" Buzz protested.

"Are too!" Jessie kissed his cheek, and his face immediately turned red and he couldn't speak. Everyone laughed.

"Hey! Where am I?" Woody shouted. He was laying on top of a pillow cushion. He sat up and looked around. "What happened?"

"Looks like Sleeping Beauty finally woke up." Hamm said sarcastically. The other toys all gathered around him.

"Are you okay? That chunk of glass hit you pretty hard." Dolly asked, very worried.

"Yeah! That was so freaky! If you were in a video game, you would be dead!" Trixie exclaimed.

"Shut up, that's not helping!" Mr. Potato-head snapped.

"At least I'm more upbeat than you, you pessimistic spud!" Trixie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kids, kids, stop fighting." Bo Peep said. She sat down next to Woody and beamed. "Long time no see, sheriff." Woody stared at her for a long moment, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"I knew it. I'm dead. We all died." Woody shut his eyes. "Or I'm dreaming. I'm not sure which." Bo rolled her eyes, then pinched Woody's arm. "Ow! That hurt!" He yelped. "Okay, I get it, I get it." He stared up at Bo, and was speechless.

_I've been waiting for this moment for years. _Woody thought. _Now I don't even know what to say. I was going to tell her everything- everything that happened while she was gone, about Sunnyside, about Lotso and the others, about the garbage dump, and about Bonnie... but I just don't know where to begin... and I can't believe it's really her..._

"You think too much, Woody." Bo said. She leaned down and kissed him.

"I'm sorry. I think I've always had that problem." He replied with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright." Bo said. "After all, that's what I like about you."

"Alright, will you two lovebirds stop it for a little bit?" Hamm interrupted. "We have to think of a way to get home!"

"We'll walk." Jessie replied. "It's not that big of a deal. Besides, you could use the exercise."

"I didn't mean _that." _Hamm responded. "And it's not my fault I'm like this, it was just how I was built."

"Go on, you stupid swine." Mr. Potato-head said impatiently.

"Okay, what I meant was, what are we going to do about Bo? We can't just steal her." The toys began to murmur. They hadn't thought about that.

"It'll be fine." Bunny said, hushing the crowd. "Bo, you're lamp broke. Because of that, Lily thinks you're broken, and so does her grandmother. They already swept it up, so you're free to go."

"Are you sure?" Bo smiled hopefully. "Are you guys alright with me leaving?"

"Of course. Besides, I owe you guys for bringing me all the way here. Without you're help, I don't think I could've made it here."

"Well thank you." Woody said, snatching Bo's hand. "I've been dreaming of this for... for a long time."

"I know." Bunny replied with a wink.

* * *

After waking Liam up and giving everyone a goodbye hug, Bo was ready to go. Woody, Buzz, Jessie and the other toys all said their goodbyes to Bunny, Alex, and the porcelain dolls.

"Thank you so much for saving our lives!" They said. "We're really grateful."

"Oh great." Mr. Potato-head moaned. "Not again!"

"Hey, Bo?" Jeanette asked. She had been quiet all day.

"Yeah?" Bo asked.

"Take care of yourself okay? If this stupid sheriff gives you any trouble, you know where I'll be."

"I'll keep that in mind." Bo laughed.

"Everyone, we don't know how long Bonnie might be gone, so we should probably head out now." Buzz stated. He waved goodbye, and began to head out through the dog-door.

"Buzz has never been good with the goodbyes." Jessie explained. "He's too awkward." She smiled and waved. "Thanks for everything. It was fun! Goodbye!" Everyone else said their final goodbyes, and left, Bo being the last.

"Thanks for everything you have done for me." Bo said. "Goodbye." And with that, she stepped away from Lily's house, and from Jeanette, Liam and Bunny forever.

Even though they were supposed to be wary of the children that could be outside, the toys couldn't stop talking. They eagerly re-lived everything that had happened during the earthquake, sometimes over-exaggerating the details. Everyone except Woody, who spent the entire time telling Bo all about what had happened since she had left.

"I thought we were gonna die for sure!" Woody exclaimed. "I could feel the heat starting to sting my face!"

"How terrible!" Bo said, astounded. "What happened to that bear, uh... Lotso? Did he get what he had coming?"

"You know..." Woody mumbled. "I never did find out what had happened to him. But whatever he gets is too good for him."

"Wow. You're bitter, Woody." Bo giggled. "I've never seen you this angry before. It's cute."

"Uh... thanks?" Woody blushed. "Anyways, we hitched a ride on a garbage truck, and before we knew it, we were at Andy's."

"If that's true, then what's all this about a Bonnie?"

"Well Andy... he gave us up."

"Oh, Woody, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. It was my suggestion. I knew that the others would be miserable in the attic. And I got into the box because I didn't have enough time to get in the college box."

"You think you made the right choice?"

"I don't know. I wonder that myself everyday. But being played with daily sure is great. Besides, if I hadn't gone with Bonnie, I probably wouldn't have ever found you again."

"You made the right choice." Bo grinned, as she pulled her wandering sheep back with a quick movement of her crook.

* * *

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Bonnie screamed eagerly. "What did Santa give me?" She jumped from her bed and to her parents room so quickly that she didn't even change out of her pajamas. The toys awoke groggily, annoyed by Bonnie's loud screams.

"Ugh, every year..." Hamm mumbled, sitting up.

"I preferred it when Andy was a teenager, at least then he spared us the screaming." Mr. Potato-head said.

"What do you think she's going to get?" Rex fretted. "Do you think she'll get a dinosaur?"

"Girl's don't like dinosaurs!" Buttercup retorted.

"They do so!" Trixie snapped.

The toys had gotten safely back to Bonnie's house from Lily's without any interruptions from any sadistic kids or natural disasters. Luckily, Bonnie and her family had not returned from their grandmother's yet, so Bo could get a whole tour of the house. Her favorite spot in the house was the windowsill in Bonnie's room, just like it had been in Andy's house. She was also introduced to the rest of Bonnie's toys, who welcomed her with open arms; Totoro doing so literally.

When Bonnie came back two days after the toys did, she was ecstatic with joy. Her grandmother was going to make a full recovery, and to make things better, Christmas was coming up soon. She was so happy, that she almost skipped Bo over. Bo stood on her desk in her usual pose next to her sheep, the only thing different being the absence of her lamp. Bonnie had no idea where the toy had come, but she assumed it was an early gift from Santa, who was rewarding her for being extra-good this year. Soon, Bo was included in all of Bonnie's games. Except this time, she was the heroic princess who always teamed up with the cowgirl to save the beautiful unicorn from the evil witch and Evil Dr. Porkchop. Things were great indeed.

As the other toys enjoyed themselves; some giving each other gifts, others singing carols terribly, Bo and Woody climbed to the windowsill. They stared outside the window at the white blanket of snow that enveloped the landscape. The sky was gray, but no snow was falling from it momentarily. Bo grabbed his arm, but Woody sheepishly pulled away. With a mischievous grin, Bo whipped her crook around Woody's neck and pulled him towards her.

"What's wrong, Woody?" Bo teased. "Is the rootinest tootinest cowboy afraid of little old me?"

"No..." Woody grumbled, massaging his neck. "I was just afraid of _that_."

"Well I'm back, so you best be getting used to it."

"So Bo... what do you think of Bonnie?"

"She's great! I've had so much fun in these past few days! I'm really glad she treats me like a toy, instead of like furniture."

"Great." Woody smiled up at the ceiling. "I really _did _make the right choice coming here."

"It's snowing." Bo pointed out the window at the large, fat flakes that were pouring from the sky.

"I hate snow." Woody said bluntly. He stopped and turned to Bo, and placed his hand on hers. "Or maybe I don't. It's kind of nice now." He smiled and gave her a small kiss as the giant snowflakes fell as clearly as their happiness.

-_fin-_

* * *

_Author's Final Note: Happy holidays, everyone! (I'm not going to specify, because I don't know what you celebrate) Well, yesterday...er, today... idk, it's 2 a.m., so I don't know what it feels like... ANYWAYS! I got a Buzz Lightyear action! It's even got the pop-out wings and all that other stuff! I now have two fancy TS toys, and I'm very proud. (And nerdy) I'm a bit upset that I didn't get a Jessie, but I'll get her ... this story's finally over. Which means I'm going to start on the next one! Yay! I've had this idea stored in my brain for awhile, so I'm going to rest a few days to come up with a plot (and maybe go to bed before 2 a.m.) Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and favorites. I'm sorry for the weird plot. This story... I honestly didn't like it that much... (I don't really like any of my stories though, I'm tough on myself.) So hopefully the next one will be even better. Thank you, all of you, for putting up with me and reading my story. Have a happy new year, and I'll be back before you know it! ~Alicethepurplefrog  
_


End file.
